


Crisp Fall Chaos

by starrgazerandfallingstardust



Series: Enchanted Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Magic, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgazerandfallingstardust/pseuds/starrgazerandfallingstardust
Summary: Gemma Teague never expected her life to take the immortal turn that it did; one full of wrong turns and complications.  Finding herself on an expected journey, she found love, friendship and a battle that caused her to say goodbye to her own timeline and into another.





	Crisp Fall Chaos

The ringing was back, starting slowly as it moved down her ears causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, the pace of her heart seemingly picking up as she inhaled. As her diaphragm expanded, eyes went wide as she the cold air that filled her chest acted like a catalyze to bring her back to moment. Blood was not rushing down her head, the world around her wasn’t on fire and that terrible memory was just that; a memory. One that was more myth than memory if she had to explain it to anyone, a different time, a different future than the one she now called home. Exhaling softly the witch knew the uneasy feeling would pass once the anniversary of the realm hopping battle that changed their course.

“Jude,” pushing the sleeve of her jacket up for a moment to glance at her watch. “We’re going to be late.” The witch called through the open front door, pushing it back down as the wind blew across the porch, orange-reddish leaves tumbling down the stairs made her smile.

A few moments later, a tall, scruffy breaded man wandering out of the house, pulling the door shut behind him. “Vivanna would like you to remember to relax and enjoy this weekend.” With a soft knowing look on face that his wife was internally freaking out about leaving the girls. “They already started to build a fort.”

“I know,” Gemma confessed, outside of the two of them his sister was one of the few if only people in the world she trusted with her kids. “Plus, if we don’t make it at least one night the girls won’t be able to get through their _Auntie List_ they made.” Extending her hand for him to join her, they had a train to catch to make it into Boston for their theater tickets and dinner. 

The grasp of his hand brought warmth to her body, even after all the time that had past his touch was able to calm her, reassure her that things would work out. Gemma gave his hand a light tug as he closed the distanced between them, falling into step as they made their way down the steps. Autumn in their small town outside of Portland, Maine had become one of her favorite’s; the window was short, the early snow would reach them soon but today the trees were shining in golden leaves. 

“We should swing by shop for some coffee on the way to the train,” she threw out there, letting go of his hand as she reached the passenger side of the car, “and maybe some muffins.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, some chapters maybe be longer than others as the story goes on and plots begin to fall into place. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this, Gemma's story is one that I'm forever writing in my head with endless ideas.


End file.
